


The Devil's in the Details

by disturbinglynic



Category: Leverage, Supernatural
Genre: M/M, Rimming, character deaths (the brothers and their angel)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-24
Updated: 2013-04-24
Packaged: 2017-12-08 20:59:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/765946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/disturbinglynic/pseuds/disturbinglynic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Crowley has been waiting a long time for Eliot to succumb to his way of life and find his way to Crowley’s domain. Crowley needs Eliot’s help with a little project and then maybe, just maybe, Crowley can get exactly what he’s wanted since Eliot Spencer walked into his life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Devil's in the Details

**Author's Note:**

>   
>   
>  Thanks to [kadams27](http://kadams27.livejournal.com/) for the art!

Crowley approached the commotion. He had been waiting for a few new arrivals today, but there was only one who could cause this kind of commotion. Honestly, as far as Crowley was concerned, Dean Winchester couldn’t hold a candle to this guy for all the chaos and commotion he caused.

 

“Off with the lot of you,” he ordered the demons surrounding the newcomer, “I’ll be taking care of this one myself.”

 

The demons scurried off. None of them wanted to get on Crowley’s bad side. Anytime one of them did; Crowley enjoyed punishing them to send out a message. Crowley was fair, and he expected obedience from everyone down there. They all knew the price of crossing the King of Hell.

 

“Well hello, darling.”

 

Crowley was met with silence. He wasn’t really surprised by that. It was a bit of a transition if you weren’t aware that you had just arrived in Hell. Bit of a transition for most anyway.

 

“What? No kiss hello?”

 

Eliot still didn’t say a word. He was ready to attack though. Crowley was a bit surprised he already hadn’t. It didn’t matter to Eliot where he was. He would be ready to fight, and would fight if necessary. Especially if he hadn’t the foggiest where he actually was.

 

“You can relax, you know. Nobody else is going to come after you. It’s just you and me now.”

 

“Is that supposed to make me feel better, Sterling?”

 

“Well I had hoped. Can’t we let bygones be bygones?”

 

Eliot glared at him.

 

“Fine then. You will come to tolerate me, Eliot. And you will definitely come to obey me.”

 

“Obey you? You’re insane.”

 

Crowley took a couple of steps forward, bringing himself closer to Eliot. "This is my domain down here, Eliot. You would do well to remember that.” Crowley took a step back. “Besides, obeying me is what’s going to keep you unharmed down here.”

 

“Your domain? Where are we? Unharmed? Do you really think I can’t take care of myself? I’m sure you know better than that by now, Sterling.”

 

Crowley raised an eyebrow. “Why, Eliot, haven’t you figured it out yet? You’re in Hell, darling.”

 

Eliot snorted. “Yeah. Okay. Where are we really and don’t give me any of your bullshit, Sterling.”

 

It figured that Eliot would need some convincing. Maybe he would need less if Crowley didn’t look like someone Eliot knew. Well, Crowley could definitely give him some proof. “Follow me, love.” He could give Eliot a tour he would never forget.

 

“Where are we going?”

 

“You don’t believe me so I’m going to give you a tour of Hell. Maybe then you’ll see. I warn you though, it’s not for the faint of heart.”

 

Eliot huffed.

 

“I know, I know. I know all about your past, Eliot. I know what a big strong man you are. This is like nothing you’ve ever done before. Trust me.”

 

Crowley started to walk and then paused, deciding to add something else to that little speech, something he would never tell anyone else. “I won’t judge you. Whatever reaction you might have to this, I won’t judge you and I won’t say a word about it.”

 

With that said, Crowley continued walking. Eliot followed closely behind him, probably not out of trust but rather curiosity. Eliot didn’t believe him but he wanted to see where he was. He needed to know. He needed to get to know his surroundings. It was the only way that Eliot would be able to relax at all. Crowley could understand that.

 

Screams echoed down the passage they were on and Crowley noticed that Eliot flinched. Crowley wasn’t surprised. For every thing that Eliot had done in his life, he was actually a good man.

 

A part of him hated to put Eliot through this but he didn’t know how else to make Eliot believe. Usually when people came to Hell they were immediately put on the rack and tortured. Or they were tortured somewhere else in some other creative capacity. They weren’t allowed freedoms like Eliot was being given. They always knew they were in Hell.

 

Crowley had special plans for Eliot. Crowley wanted more from Eliot. He always had.

 

Crowley watched Eliot as Eliot took in person after person being tortured and taken apart and then put back together only to be tortured all over again. 

 

Eliot didn’t say anything. He didn’t need to. No matter what horrible things Eliot had witnessed during his life; there was nothing quite like watching a demon torture a human soul on the rack. 

 

Eliot would get used to it. Eliot would probably one day come to do it himself. Hell changed a person. Some people held out and retained their humanity; others gave up. Some just didn’t care. It was fun for them. 

 

At this point, Crowley wasn’t entirely sure which category Eliot would fall into because even if he wasn’t being tortured, he was going to change.

 

“Even if this is Hell, why would other people torture other people like that? And for fun. I have seen some horrible things in my life but…”

 

“If it makes you feel any better at all, those aren’t humans torturing humans. Those are demons torturing humans.”

 

“First you want me to believe in Hell and now you want me to believe in demons.”

 

“If you can believe in Hell then why wouldn’t you believe in demons? Seems kind of stupid to me. And look around you, Eliot. Do you really need anymore proof than this that you’re in Hell?”

 

“Is this what you wanted to show me on your little tour, or is there more to see?”

 

There was so much more for Eliot to see, but he was shaken up and Crowley had never seen that happen to Eliot before. He decided to give him a break.

 

“I think you’ve had enough for one day. Why don’t I take you back to my place now?” He grasped Eliot’s elbow and whisked them away to his place.

 

Eliot’s eyes were wide when they got there. It was a new way to travel and definitely took some getting used to. He led Eliot over to the couch and pushed him down onto it. He poured each of them a drink which Eliot downed before Crowley had even taken his seat next to him.

 

“How are you holding up, Eliot?”

 

Eliot shook his head. “This is really Hell, isn’t it?”

 

“I’m afraid so.”

 

Eliot nodded. “And you’re not human, are you?”

 

“No I’m not. And my name isn’t Sterling either.”

 

Eliot let out a wry chuckle. “Of course it’s not. Did Nate know about you?”

 

“As far as Nate was concerned, I’m Jim Sterling. He never needed to know anything more than that.”

 

“You had an entire life up there.”

 

“Yes I did. Still do, actually.”

 

“How is that even possible?”

 

Crowley smirked but didn’t answer him.

 

“Fine. So who, and what, are you?”

 

“My name is Crowley. I’m a demon. And I’m the King of Hell.”

 

“So that’s what you meant when you said that this was your domain.”

 

“Are you sure you’re okay, Eliot? The trip down here can sometimes scramble a person’s brain.”

 

“Unless I’m imagining you, my brain isn’t scrambled.”

 

“I’m just as real as you are, darling.”

 

“That’s not very reassuring right now. And what’s with all the pet names?”

 

“I’m not the man you knew. You have to remember that. Sterling is close to me in personality, but there are still going to be some differences.”

 

Crowley tugged Eliot off the couch. “You don’t really need sleep anymore but it might not be a bad thing for you to get some rest. I’ve got plenty of rooms here. Let me set you up in one.”

 

“Why are you being so nice to me?”

 

It was a testament to how well Eliot was handling all this new information that he let Crowley keep a hold of his hand as he led him towards one of the many bedrooms.

 

“Because I like you, Eliot.”

 

Eliot snorted. “You can’t stand me. You couldn’t stand my team and what we did.”

 

“That was Sterling. You’re forgetting who you’re talking to now. I’m a demon, Eliot. I’ve done a lot worse than anything your team ever did.”

 

Eliot apparently had nothing to say to that. He was probably having a hard time adjusting to the fact that he wasn’t Sterling.

 

“There are some clothes in the wardrobe that will fit so you can change into something more comfortable if you’d like. Get some rest, Eliot.”

 

Crowley shut the door behind him. Eliot was taking things as well as could be expected. He seemed to understand that he was in Hell now even if he didn’t fully believe it yet. He seemed to be having a harder time with the fact that the man Eliot had known for so long, and had come to loathe, wasn’t the man he knew, and was in fact a demon.

 

Hopefully things would become a little clearer and easier for Eliot sooner rather than later.

 

 

Eliot collapsed onto the bed without bothering to change his clothes.

 

He was in Hell.

 

He was in Hell and Sterling was the king of it. Apparently. And apparently Sterling wasn’t even Sterling. He was a demon and his name was Crowley.

 

Eliot’s head was spinning. It was a lot to take in. He was dead. He was in Hell, though that part wasn’t really a surprise once you got past the fact that Hell actually existed. And of all the people he could have possibly run into it had to be Sterling. Now he was going to have to spend an eternity with Sterling. A demon.

 

Sterling had told him that he didn’t need sleep but he hadn’t told Eliot that he wasn’t able to sleep. Maybe sleep wouldn’t be such a bad thing. If he could even get to sleep. There was just too much to take in.

 

Sterling. Why was it that he still had to be stuck with Sterling? Wasn’t being in Hell bad enough?

 

He wondered if he was going to be tortured the way those demons had been torturing all those souls. He’d never seen anything quite like it. He had actually witnessed people being cut up until there was nothing left of them and then being reformed so that the entire process could start again.

 

If that was his fate though then shouldn’t he already be experiencing it? He shouldn’t be in the King of Hell’s house having a drink or lying in bed. He shouldn’t be so comfortable.

 

Sterling had something planned for him. It didn’t matter that Sterling wasn’t really Sterling or that Sterling happened to be a demon. In fact, that just made him worse. He was still mostly Sterling and Eliot was very familiar with how Sterling worked. There was no way that Sterling didn’t have something planned for him.

 

 

Of all the ways that Eliot could have possibly handled being in Hell, Crowley had not expected this. For the first few days, which wasn’t even an entire Earth day, he had stayed locked up in the bedroom that Crowley had left him in. 

 

Crowley had left him to it.

 

This morning Eliot had finally emerged. He hadn’t uttered a word to Crowley though. Instead, Crowley had had a shadow as he worked. It was almost as if Eliot was clinging but without the actual clinging.

 

Finally, around midday, Eliot talked.

 

“So what am I going to be doing while I’m down here?”

 

“Nothing you don’t want to do.”

 

“How come I’m not being tortured? That seems to be the only thing that happens to humans down here.”

 

“Remember how I said I liked you? That’s why. And right now you should be thankful for that. It’s the only thing saving you from an eternity of torture.”

 

“We both know I’m going to piss you off at some point. What happens then? Do I still get out of being tortured?”

 

“You would still be safe, yes.”

 

“That’s a lot of special treatment for just me, even if you do like me. What exactly do you want in return for this?”

 

Crowley smirked and moved closer to Eliot. “Now you’re getting it. There is something that I want from you. Something that only you can do for me.”

 

Eliot made a face. “I refuse to be a sex slave.”

 

Crowley chuckled. “As much as I would love that, I actually have something else in mind. You don’t need to know what it is yet. You’re not quite ready.”

 

“So the King of Hell needs my help with something. You used to hate asking my team for help when you needed it.”

 

“Things are a lot different down here, Eliot.”

 

“You aren’t. Not really.”

 

“Oh but I am. Now come along, darling. My work for today isn’t done.” He offered his arm for Eliot to take but Eliot just raised an eyebrow. “Have it your way then.” 

 

Crowley headed down one of the many passages and Eliot continued to follow him. Crowley really didn’t mind. He had always like Eliot more than he should have. He had always been attracted to Eliot. It was nice having him around.

 

He knew he shouldn’t be showing Eliot any kind of special treatment but he didn’t care. He had a habit of making demons disappear after they had been thoroughly punished in front of everyone.

 

Crowley had never shown anyone special treatment before. He had never felt the urge to do such a thing. He was ruthless but he was fair. Until Eliot had had come long. Now he was no longer fair. There wasn’t a demon here who wasn’t salivating to get Eliot on the rack. They hated that he was Crowley’s special pet.

 

What nobody knew was that Crowley had big plans for Eliot. Even Eliot wouldn’t be privy to his entire plan for quite some time. He had to groom Eliot first.

 

“So where are we going?” Eliot asked as they passed a long line of people. It was just one of the many.

 

“I have to check and make sure my demons are doing their jobs.”

 

“You mean we’re going back to where they’re being tortured?”

 

“Yes.” Crowley stopped walking. “Would you rather go back to my place while I finish up?

 

Eliot shook his head. For whatever reason, Eliot was determined. He held his head high and followed Crowley to the nearest demon. 

 

They watched. Crowley was supervising but he didn’t know what Eliot was doing.

 

He noticed Eliot frown as he watched the demon torturing the human. 

 

“Let me guess, the demon is doing it wrong. You could do a better job, make it more efficient.”

 

Eliot swallowed hard and his jaw tensed. Without really thinking about it, he linked his fingers with Eliot’s and grasped his hand. After a few moments Crowley was more than a little surprised when Eliot grasped his hand as well.

 

Crowley still had demons to check on so he kept his hand linked with Eliot’s and made his way to the rest of the demons. 

 

He didn’t miss the way Eliot squeezed his hand each time they stopped at a demon and Eliot had to watch a human being tortured.

 

Crowley was done checking on his demons so he got Eliot far away enough so he couldn’t hear the humans scream. Eliot lifted their linked hands. “Compassion? Can you even feel compassion?”

 

“Of course I can.”

 

“Can you feel love?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Have you been in love since you’ve been a demon?”

 

It was something that Crowley didn’t like thinking about. He felt compelled to tell Eliot the truth though.

 

“Yes.”

 

“Human?”

 

“Angel. Archangel, actually.”

 

Eliot raised an eyebrow. “A demon and an angel?”

 

Crowley grinned, thinking about long buried memories. “He was something else. He would have driven you insane.”

 

“What happened?”

 

The grin was gone from Crowley’s face in an instant. “He’s gone. Dead.”

 

“I didn’t know angels could die.”

 

“Because I’m sure you’ve spent so much time pondering the subject.”

 

Eliot gave his hand a squeeze. “I’m sorry.”

 

“Yes. Well. Shall we then?”

 

“Shall we what?”

 

“I’m done with my work for the day. Shall we go back to my place?”

 

“Unless you have anything pleasant to show me I vote we go home.”

 

Home. Eliot had called Crowley’s house his home.

 

He took them back to his place. He was going to pour them both drinks but Eliot beat him to it. He handed a drink to Crowley and then took a seat on the couch. Crowley sat down next to him. He turned on the television so he could just let his mind wander for a bit.

 

Eliot, it seemed, had other plans. “Sterling-“

 

“Crowley,” he growled.

 

“Whatever. Can you explain to me how it is that you have a working television in Hell? And running water? And electricity? I’m pretty sure none of that should be possible.”

 

“Are you ever actually going to call me Crowley?”

 

“Hadn’t planned on it.”

 

“Then I think those things will just have to remain a mystery to you.”

 

Eliot snorted. “You’re right. Nothing about you has changed. And that included you begging me for help the way you used to beg my team,” Eliot smirked.

 

“You do realize that I never actually needed your help. I could have done quite a lot of damage on my own. I am a demon, after all. It was just all part of my Sterling persona.”

 

“Okay, Sterling. You keep telling yourself that.”

 

“Crowley,” Crowley growled again.

 

“Sure thing, Sterling,” Eliot retorted. “So why wouldn’t you tell me earlier what it is that you want me to do?”

 

“Because you’re not ready yet.”

 

“And how long until I’m ready.”

 

“I’m not sure.”

 

“Well that’s helpful. What am I supposed to do in the meantime? Follow you around the way I did today? Or should I go wandering off on my own.”

 

“I wouldn’t recommend that. There are a lot of demons who would love to put you on the rack and torture you.”

 

“Is it because of the special treatment I’ve been getting?”

 

“Yes.”

 

“Then why do it? Why not torture me some?”

 

“The demons will just have to deal with it. I’m not the King of Hell for nothing. Besides, I have bigger plans for you. They’ll see.”

 

“And what happens if they decide to turn against you before you reveal your big plans?”

 

“They won’t”

 

“You seem awfully sure of yourself.”

 

Crowley slammed his glass down on the end table. “Do you want me to torture you? Would that be fun for you? Do you have some sort of fetish that I should know about, because believe me, if you really want me to torture you then I will. I like torturing actually, so even though I didn’t want you up on the rack, I would still take great pleasure in it. Why don’t you leave the running of Hell to me, yeah?”

 

Eliot sighed. “Believe it or not, I just don’t want to see anything to happen to you.”

 

Crowley laughed. “Oh, Eliot. Did you just admit to liking me? What would Nate say?”

 

Eliot glared at him and then focused his attention back on the television. Crowley smirked and left him alone. As much as Eliot had always hated Sterling, he was actually starting to like Crowley. He found that a little odd, but he was very okay with it.

 

 

Eliot tried his best to ignore the man sitting next to him. 

 

Demon. Sterling was a demon.

 

Eliot tried his best to ignore the demon sitting next to him.

 

It wasn’t as much of a shock as finding himself in Hell and learning that a man he loathed was actually a demon and the King of Hell, but it was still a shock to find out that Sterling was actually attracted to him. Or at least attracted to him enough that he would keep him as a sex slave.

 

That was something he had never figured Sterling for. Not necessarily the whole wanting to be with a man thing; that didn’t bother Eliot. Especially since now he knew that Sterling was a demon. It probably didn’t matter to him. It was that Sterling wanted him. That was the part that Eliot was having trouble with.

 

What would he have done if he had known that Sterling wanted that when he had been alive? Would he have gone along with it? It would have been some angry sex on his part. Sterling probably would have liked that. At least the Sterling he knew now would like that. Maybe it wouldn’t be the worst thing in the world to have sex with Sterling. Eliot might actually enjoy it.

 

That didn’t mean he had to make things easy for Sterling.

 

What exactly did Sterling want though? He claimed he could feel compassion and the he could love. He claimed to have been in love. Demon or not, there was no denying the obvious pain Sterling had been in when he had talked about the angel he had been in love with. Or maybe he still loved him. Then where would Eliot fit in in all of this?

 

Did Sterling want him for more than just sex? Did he have feelings for Eliot already, or was he hoping that something would develop between the two of them. If Sterling did love him, was that something Eliot could even believe? Had Sterling truly loved that angel? Pain was easy enough to fake but even if it had been real; that didn’t truly mean that Sterling had been in love.

 

And now Sterling believed that Eliot liked him. He believed that Eliot had just admitted to liking him. There was a large difference between liking someone and wanting to make sure their dominion wasn’t overthrown by a bunch of jealous demons. He really didn’t want to see that happen, and if Sterling thought that it meant that Eliot liked him, then so be it.

 

He had to admit that Sterling was much easier to tolerate here than he had ever been topside. He was the same person that Eliot had known and yet he was so different. He couldn’t quite figure out what it was. Maybe it was because Sterling wasn’t trying to be someone else. Down here he was just him. He was more real.

 

He also definitely wasn’t going to get on Eliot’s case anymore for not living by the law. He wasn’t even sure there was a law to live by down here except to obey Sterling. So he didn’t have to worry about things like that anymore. But that begged the question – what did he have to worry about now?

 

 

Eliot had been in Hell for a couple of weeks when Crowley decided it was finally time to tell him what he wanted his help with. It was sooner than Crowley had expected, but Eliot seemed to be adjusting quite well. Maybe Crowley shouldn’t be so surprised by that. Eliot had always been able to adjust.

 

It was a day like any other. Eliot was his ever-constant shadow. Ever since the first day Eliot had shadowed him, he had taken to following Crowley around on a daily basis. It was either that or Eliot was stuck hanging around Crowley’s house all day without anything to do or anyone to talk to. Eliot was someone who needed something to do; even if it was a quiet activity. He just couldn’t sit around and do nothing.

 

Crowley waited until they were back at his place before he brought it up.

 

“Are you ready to know what I have planned for you?” Crowley asked after he handed Eliot his drink.

 

“It’s about damn time.”

 

“Patience, darling. All things in their time.”

 

“Just get on with it before I put myself on the rack.”

 

Crowley rolled his eyes. “So dramatic. I need your help getting rid of the Winchesters. Those two brothers are a bloody thorn in my side. And if you can get rid of their pet angel too well that would be just fabulous.”

 

Eliot gaped at him. “The King of Hell needs the help of a human to get rid of a couple of humans? And you’re serious?” Eliot paused for a beat. “Pet angel?”

 

“Castiel, the angel, is in love with one of the brothers, Dean. Dean is in love with Castiel. Neither of them have done, nor will do, a single thing about it. The eye sex alone is ridiculous. And yes, I need your help in killing the Winchesters. They know who I am and besides, every time they die they never stay dead. So yes, I need help. Now, play nice. I let you get away with a lot while you were still alive. The rules have changed now.”

 

To Crowley’s surprised, Eliot burst into laughter.

 

“What could possibly be so funny?”

 

Eliot shook his head. “It’s completely insane. It doesn’t matter. I’ll help you. Just let me know what you want me to do.”

 

“Eliot, I need you to be sure about this. I know you’ve killed before. I know everything about your past. This is different, especially if you kill the angel too.” 

 

Crowley wasn’t sure why he needed to make absolute certain that Eliot was on board. He could so easily break Eliot until Eliot was begging to do Crowley’s bidding, and Crowley would enjoy every moment of it. 

 

Crowley would rather Eliot do this on his own though. It was so much sweeter that way. He knew that Eliot had a dark side and Crowley very much wanted to help bring that out. So much more fun than breaking Eliot.

 

“We have time, right?”

 

Crowley nodded. 

 

“Then I’m sure I’ll be fine. Just tell me what you want me to do.”

 

Crowley smirked. “You keep saying that and I might have to rethink that sex slave deal.”

 

Eliot crossed his arms over his chest and glared at Crowley. It was so typical Eliot and Crowley could admit to himself that he was glad for that. He was seeing more and more of the usual Eliot, which was nice. Crowley had been worried about Eliot, especially his first few days here. He had been worried that the trip down had taken some of the spark from Eliot. It did that to some people. He should have known better. It would take a lot more than that to break Eliot. 

 

Crowley felt an overwhelming urge to find out just how much it would take to break Eliot. He wouldn’t do it though. He couldn’t. He needed Eliot and as much fun as breaking Eliot would be, it would spoil all his plans. He needed Eliot exactly as he was. Maybe a little darker. But that was easier than breaking him.

 

“We’ll save the sex talk for a later then, shall we?”

 

“You can have that conversation without me. Now, tell me about the Winchesters. They’ve both died before?”

 

“Multiple times. They’re always brought back though. They’ve both been to heaven. They’ve both been to Hell. Dean has even been to purgatory.”

 

“And they’re brought back each time? Is it that angel, Castiel?”

 

“Sometimes.”

 

“And what about the other times?”

 

“I couldn’t tell you.”

 

Crowley conveniently forgot to tell Eliot about the time he had brought Sam back.

 

Eliot made a face. “God?”

 

Crowley shrugged. “It’s possible. I really don’t know.”

 

“So, if these two can’t stay dead then how exactly do you expect me to kill them so that they do stay dead?”

 

“I’m not sure yet.”

 

“Well, that’s just great. Are you sure we have to kill them?”

 

Crowley glared at him. “They want to close the gates of Hell, trapping every demon down here. I wouldn’t be able to go topside again. They can’t be allowed to do that.”

 

Eliot shrugged and smirked. “I don’t know. It doesn’t seem that bad to me.”

 

“You really do want me to put you on the rack, don’t you.”

 

Eliot grinned at him and moved closer to him on the couch until their lips were just inches apart. “You wouldn’t do that to me,” Eliot whispered. The bastard had become quite the flirt and such a tease.

 

Crowley focused on Eliot’s lips when he spoke. “I think we need to reconsider just what it is you do around here.”

 

Eliot’s tongue flicked out and he licked his lips. “I do believe you are trying to get me to be your sex slave again when I’m sure it was just minutes ago that I told you no. Again.”

 

Crowley bit back a moan and scooted away from Eliot. “Now why would I want to do that?”

 

Eliot chuckled and got off the couch. He headed back to his bedroom leaving Crowley in front of the television alone.

 

Crowley was being way too lenient with Eliot. He should think of some way to make Eliot more obedient and not so feisty. Then again, he did enjoy a feisty Eliot. Would he really want to break Eliot’s spirit? Would he really enjoy having Eliot around if he wasn’t so feisty? 

 

No. Crowley liked Eliot like this. He liked the teasing and he liked the flirting and he liked that Eliot challenged him. He just wished something could come of the teasing and flirting. 

 

He also couldn’t break Eliot’s spirit because he needed Eliot happy if he wanted Eliot’s help in killing the Winchesters and their pet. As long as Eliot continued to misbehave while nobody was around then things should be just fine.

 

It was bad enough that everyone down here hated Eliot already because of the special treatment that he received from Crowley. It would be worse if they saw the way that Eliot actually treated him.

 

It wasn’t as if it was too terrible. Eliot was coming on to him. Crowley could easily make everyone believe that Eliot was his pet. It would keep Eliot safe because none of them would ever touch something that belonged to Crowley. Crowley might have to talk to Eliot about that. Then Eliot could go where he wanted without having to follow Crowley around. The special treatment was making them jealous, but belonging to Crowley would make all the difference.

 

Crowley got up and headed back to Eliot’s bedroom. He thought about just walking but he knocked instead. Better to not piss Eliot off considering what he was about to suggest.

 

“Yeah,” Eliot called out.

 

Crowley pushed the door open. “I have an idea.”

 

“For killing the Winchesters?”

 

“No. It’s actually an idea for you so that you can roam free around here without the demons taking too much of an interest in you.”

 

“I’m all ears.”

 

Crowley sat down on the edge of Eliot’s bed. “The sex slave thing we keep joking about. If they thought that you were my shiny new toy then they would leave you alone.”

 

“So you’re saying that the special treatment you’re giving me is pissing them off, but if they thing we’re having sex then they’re going to leave me alone?”

 

“It’s a bit more complicated than that. They’re going to think that you belong to me. I know it still might not make much sense, but it’s true. Nobody will bother you. You can explore as much as you wish.”

 

“You’re giving me free reign of Hell?”

 

“As long as they think we’re together. You’ll have to play the part.”

 

“Which means you’re going to milk it for all it’s worth.”

 

“I would no such thing,” Crowley smirked.

 

“Right.”

 

“Just try not to torment the demons too much. Some of them do have nasty tempers and it won’t matter who you are. I might not be able to get to you in time.”

 

Eliot chuckled. “You do know that I’m not a damsel in distress, right?”

 

Crowley was no longer amused. “Maybe up there you were but you’ve never dealt with a demon before. You’ve seen what they do for fun. Believe me, Eliot, you don’t want to mess with them.”

 

“But I have dealt with a demon before.”

 

“In case it’s escaped your attention, I’m no ordinary demon.”

 

“No you definitely aren’t.”

 

Crowley left Eliot’s room. It would be fun pretending that Eliot belonged to him. One day he hoped that Eliot might actually belong to him. One day he hoped for so much more from Eliot. With the way things were going, maybe that day would come sooner than he hoped for.

 

 

Eliot was finally alone in his room. Once again sex with Sterling had been brought up. Eliot had been teasing Sterling this time though. He had known exactly what he was doing and he had to admit that he was pleased by the affect it seemed to have on Sterling.

 

He hadn’t really been surprised to find out that the thing Sterling wanted him to do turned out to be murder. What else would the demon want him for? Other than a sex slave. Obviously.

 

It wasn’t really a hardship. The murder part, not the sex slave part. Though Eliot was more and more inclined to the idea of having sex with Sterling. 

 

He was already in Hell. He had already done and seen so many horrible things. This time he could do so without repercussions. This time it seemed there was more of a reason to do it. Despite the fact that he had teased Sterling earlier, that was all it had been. He wouldn’t want the gates of Hell closed. Sterling seemed to enjoy mingling with the humans. Why should Eliot want to prevent him from doing so? It made the world a more interesting place anyway.

 

What fun would it be if there was nobody to balance out the angels? Who knew what the world could wind up like if the angels had free reign over it; if their plans were never once thwarted by a demon. No, there definitely needed to be some balance in the world. 

 

He was sure Sterling was hiding something from him though. He was pretty sure there was more to the Winchester story than Sterling was telling him, and he was going to find out what it was.

 

 

“So, tell me about the Winchesters,” Eliot said as they were getting ready for their day.

 

“I already did.”

 

“You told me some. You didn’t tell me everything. Don’t think I don’t know that.”

 

Crowley scowled at him. “Why should I tell you anything else?”

 

“Because you want me to kill them for you. I get that you don’t want them to close the gates to Hell. That’s fine. That can’t be all of it though.”

 

“What makes you think there’s more? Why can’t them wanting to close the gates of Hell be enough?”

 

“Sterling, do you want me to do this or not?”

 

Crowley let out a sigh. “It’s just a culmination of things really. They’re always getting in my way. They’re always stopping my plans.”

 

“They haven’t killed you though. And you haven’t killed them. Don’t tell me that you can’t kill them. I don’t believe that.”

 

“Of course I can kill them. I’m the bleeding King of Hell. They’ve only made half-hearted attempts at killing me. And the same goes for my killing them. It’s like we have this truce. But I want them dead.”

 

“And what about the angel?”

 

“He betrayed me.”

 

“How?”

 

“He betrayed me is all you need to know. Now, is this little question and answer session done?”

 

Eliot crossed his arms and huffed. He was unhappy. He was pissed, actually. Crowley wouldn’t give him the information he wanted. He had enough though. He didn’t need to know all the sordid details. His history with the Winchesters was his business. 

 

“You know,” Eliot drawled, “I don’t know why you should be upset. The angel betrayed you. Were you not going to betray him? You are a demon after all. Isn’t that what you do?”

 

Crowley pulled a box out of his jacket, opened it, and took the collar out. Quick as a flash he put the collar on Eliot. 

 

“What the fuck? Did you just collar me? I did not agree to that.”

 

“The demons will recognize you as mine with that collar. You’re free to go about your day in Hell alone, Eliot.” 

 

Crowley vanished, leaving an angry and confused Eliot behind. Eliot had pissed him off. Who did Eliot think he was? He didn’t know Crowley. Crowley wasn’t Sterling. Not completely. Eliot needed to realize that.

 

Maybe Crowley needed to realize that too. Eliot still saw him as Sterling. Eliot didn’t know anything about Crowley. Knowing he was a demon probably meant that Eliot would assume the worst about him. His judgment was of course colored by his hatred of Sterling.

 

Crowley didn’t really know how to fix this. He just knew he wanted to.

 

He would give Eliot some space for now. They could talk at home at the end of the day. If Eliot returned. Who knew what he was going to get up to today. Crowley had wanted to send him out into Hell with some more warnings, but he had been too angry to bother staying. He hadn’t wanted to stay long enough to give Eliot the collar. 

 

Crowley pushed thoughts of Eliot aside. He had work to do and he couldn’t afford to be distracted. 

 

He made it through about half of his day before Eliot crossed his mind again. Though that was only because the demons were talking about a commotion near one of the areas where humans were being tortured. There could only be one reason for that.

 

He vanished and reappeared where the commotion was. Sure enough, Eliot had gotten himself into a fight with a demon. Crowley should have never let him go off on his own when he had been in such a foul mood. He knew no good would come of it.

 

He made quick work of the demon and then dragged Eliot back to his place. He gripped Eliot’s neck with one of his hands and shoved him up against a wall.

 

“Just what in the bloody hell do you think you’re doing? I told you not to mess with the demons.”

 

“I was doing just fine on my own,” Eliot growled.

 

“You were losing.”

 

“You’d only just gotten there so how would you know?”

 

“Do you think if I hadn’t gotten there when I did that there wouldn’t have been more who had joined him? I told you to be careful, Eliot, and it wasn’t because I like to hear myself talk.”

 

Eliot stopped struggling against him. “You do like the sound of your own voice though.”

 

Crowley snorted and let Eliot go. “For what it’s worth, I’m sorry.”

 

Eliot nodded. “I am too.”

 

“If you want to know more about the Winchesters I’ll tell you.”

 

“It’s fine. You don’t have to tell me anything personal like that. Just fill me in on how they fight. That’s what I really need to know.”

 

“I can do that,” Crowley murmured. He was eyeing the collar around Eliot’s neck. Such a pretty thing; black with deep red lettering. There was no doubt to anyone that Eliot was his.

 

He brought his hand back up to Eliot’s neck so he could run a finger along the collar. He noticed when Eliot swallowed hard. He moved in closer to Eliot and watched as Eliot licked his lips.

 

All Crowley had to do was lean in. He could take what he wanted. He could take what was his. It appeared that Eliot might give it to him freely. 

 

But then Eliot was clearing his throat and trying to get around Crowley. The moment was lost. He supposed Eliot didn’t want him after all. It was disappointing, but had Crowley really been expecting anything else? He was still Sterling to Eliot and Eliot had never liked Sterling. It was going to take a bit longer than a few weeks in Hell for Eliot to come around. If he ever did.

 

Crowley moved out of the way so that Eliot could walk away. Crowley poured himself a drink and settled himself on the couch. He would take a few minutes to himself before he went back to work.

 

 

Eliot hid out in his room the rest of the day. Sterling had gone out to work again but Eliot stayed put. He was… conflicted. He was confused.

 

Clearly he had hit a sore spot earlier. He hadn’t actually meant to insult Sterling. He had been pissed about Sterling keeping information from him but that didn’t mean he had wanted to upset Sterling.

 

And wasn’t that something. Since when did Eliot not have it out for Sterling? Since when had Eliot cared about hurting the man’s feelings?

 

And then there had been the heat between them when Sterling had him shoved against the wall. He had panicked though and the moment had been lost. Eliot just wasn’t sure what he wanted yet and he wasn’t sure what Sterling wanted either.

 

He wasn’t ready to go there yet. All the women that he had had no problem hooking up with after only having just met them, and he couldn’t take that next step with Sterling. He didn’t think it was because he had never been with a guy before. He wasn’t sure what it was.

 

It was getting late when there was a knock on his door. It could only be one person.

 

“Come in,” he called out.

 

Sterling walked into his room. “Are we okay?”

 

Eliot snorted. “Yeah. We’re fine.”

 

“Something we never used to worry about.”

 

“Tell me about it. It was so much easier when I hated you.”

 

“Ah, so you do admit that you like me.”

 

Eliot shrugged. “You’re not so bad. And I am sorry about what I said earlier. I was angry but I didn’t mean to upset you like that.”

 

“I know. It’s fine.”

 

“Are you sure?”

 

“Yes. It’s fine. We should call it a night though. I can tell you more about the Winchesters tomorrow.”

 

“Okay. That sounds good.”

 

Sterling left him to it. He knew that Sterling stayed here most nights but that every once in a while he would go out and check on things. It wasn’t like Sterling needed to sleep. Eliot didn’t need to sleep either but he liked his time alone in his room. Sterling kept him well stocked with books and puzzles and anything that Eliot wanted. Sterling was good to him.

 

Was Sterling only good to him because he needed Eliot’s help, or was Sterling good to him because he was invested in Eliot as more than a fuck buddy?

 

Things had definitely been easier when he had hated Sterling.

 

“So now you’re summoning me?”

 

“Do you have a problem with that?”

 

“Would it matter if I did?”

 

“What if I told you it was a necessary part of our ploy?”

 

“So what? Your little minions think you summoned me to have a quickie in the middle of the day? Do they think that you just can’t get enough of me?”

 

Since Crowley had collared him Eliot had been playing the part of Crowley’s pet, just as planned. Crowley had been having a lot of fun with it too. He’d made sure to touch Eliot a lot around the demons. He especially enjoyed running his fingers along the collar.

 

One very beautiful day Crowley had even managed to get Eliot to agree to wear the leash that went with the collar. That had only been for a day though, much to Crowley’s dismay.

 

Crowley let out a sigh. “You know, some days you’re more trouble than you’re worth. I don’t know why I put up with you.”

 

Eliot crowded him. “I know why,” he whispered into Crowley’s ear.

 

Crowley swallowed hard but backed away from Eliot. He didn’t need to be distracted right now. “Regardless of what I might want, there is work that needs to be done and you’re the man for the job.”

 

“Fine. So does this mean that you’ve finally come up with a plan?”

 

“It’s simple, really. I don’t know why I didn’t think of it sooner. It doesn’t have to be complicated for it to work.”

 

“Are you actually going to tell me the plan or are you just going to on about how brilliant you are?”

 

“You really are becoming insufferable. Am I going to have to punish you, Eliot?”

 

Eliot smirked. “I think you would enjoy that far too much, Sterling.”

 

If only Eliot knew just how much he would enjoy that. Maybe they could discuss that at a later date.

 

“Are you going to do this for me or not?”

 

Eliot held up his hands in surrender. “Okay, okay. Why don’t you just tell me all about your simple plan that should hopefully work like a charm.”

 

Crowley scowled.

 

“I send you back to Earth. You contact the Winchesters and tell them that you have a demon problem. They’ll come take care of it and you can take care of them.”

 

“They aren’t going to bring their pet angel with them for one demon though.”

 

“No, of course they won’t. I’ll be sending a group of demons up with you.”

 

“So when you send me up, am I going to be alive again?”

 

Crowley hesitated before speaking truthfully. “Yes.”

 

Eliot nodded but didn’t say anything, so Crowley told him the rest of it. “If things go the way they should then I can give you a choice. You can stay up there and get a second chance at life.”

 

“Or I can come back to you.”

 

Crowley nodded.

 

Eliot looked confused. “I don’t understand. You would really leave the choice with me? I thought you would bring me back down here no matter what.”

 

“Getting rid of the Winchesters is the ultimate goal. If you can pull it off, if you can make it so that they don’t come back, then yes, I will give you the choice.”

 

“And how do you want me to take out the Winchesters?”

 

Crowley smirked. “Eliot, darling, I just want you to do what it is that you do.”

 

Eliot huffed. “I think I can manage that. When do I go up?”

 

“In a couple of days so do whatever you need to do to prepare.”

 

Eliot nodded and walked off. 

 

Crowley didn’t have to give Eliot a choice. He could easily bring Eliot back here like nothing had happened.

 

He couldn’t do it though. He couldn’t force Eliot back here if he didn’t want to be here. He needed Eliot to decide that on his own. He needed Eliot to want to be with him.

 

Crowley was becoming soft in his old age.

 

 

Since coming to Hell Eliot had been through a lot of shocks. Some major; like the fact that he was in Hell and demons existed. Some were minor; like the fact that Sterling found him attractive and would definitely be up for having sex with him. 

 

The fact that Sterling was going to let him choose whether or not he stayed in Hell was probably the biggest shock of all. Even bigger than finding out that Sterling was really a demon named Crowley. Even bigger than finding out Hell really did exist and that he was in it. He honestly hadn’t thought anything could top those two.

 

He knew that Sterling had been giving him a lot of special treatment since he had arrived here, and Eliot had assumed that it was because Sterling had needed his help. This was almost ridiculous though. Sterling wasn’t supposed to want to let any of his human souls go. Why would he give Eliot that choice? Especially since Sterling had told him that he had bigger plans for Eliot. 

 

Unless Sterling was more than just attracted to him. Eliot had toyed with the idea before, but he hadn’t really believed it. If Sterling had genuine feelings for him and wanted more than just sex from him then everything changed.

 

There was no doubt that Sterling wanted Eliot to choose to stay with him. He somehow knew that Sterling wasn’t going to go back on his word. If Eliot wanted to leave then Sterling was going to let him go.

 

Hell had just gotten way more confusing. Eliot now had a chance at a second life. Was he actually considering throwing that away for Sterling? 

 

All of the teasing and flirting since Eliot had arrived had changed things for him. He felt something for Sterling. He just wasn’t sure what it was. He had never really stopped to think about anything with Sterling beyond the physical. He had been teasing because he knew Sterling wanted to sleep with him. If he had known there had been more would he still have teased? Would he have been more serious about things? He didn’t know.

 

Eliot ran his finger along the collar the way that Sterling liked to do. His life down here was so dramatically different. Nobody on his team would have believed that he was actually enjoying being collared by Sterling. Eliot could hardly believe it himself. And this had been pretend. 

 

Except…

 

Except Eliot had felt something when Sterling had put the collar on him. He had just chosen to ignore it. The anger had been easier to cling to and Eliot had clung like a dying man.

 

What kind of life could he possibly have again topside? Was it really so horrible to be down here? Sterling wasn’t going to put him on the rack and he wasn’t going to allow any other demon to try, so really it wasn’t so bad. He had free reign of Hell.

 

He was kind of getting a little bored though. There was only so much he could read and he didn’t have a garden to take care of and he didn’t need to eat so there was no reason to cook. Maybe he could start putting people on the rack.

 

Could he really lower himself to that level though? Was he risking losing himself completely if he stayed down here with Sterling? Was it worth it?

 

Eliot wasn’t really sure how the Winchesters had managed to thwart Sterling, and others, so many times. The must have just been lucky. They also apparently had lots of people willing to die for them.

 

So that was all the Winchesters had – luck and people willing to die for them.

 

They had some skill. It was clear they had been trained. They were no match for Eliot though. It was too easy. It almost felt cheap.

 

All three of them, the Winchesters and their pet angel, were busy with the demons that Sterling had sent with him. Sterling had sent more than enough and so far Eliot hadn’t lost any. He hoped to keep things that way.

 

The angel was separated from the brothers. Nobody noticed him sneaking up on the angel. It was truly just sad. He pulled out the blade that Sterling had given him. Sterling had suggested he take the angel out first, and Eliot was inclined to believe him. 

 

He stabbed the angel in the back.

 

It was too easy. Eliot had been expecting more.

 

Sterling had been right about Dean being in love with Castiel though. The look on his face; the sheer devastation at losing his beloved angel. Sterling was going to love hearing about it.

 

Once the angel was gone it was really just too easy to take out Sam and Dean. Their skills were inferior to his by far. How is it that nobody had stopped them before? He supposed it wasn’t the killing them that was hard, but the keeping them dead part.

 

He had Sam and Dean both down in a matter of minutes. 

 

He was just too fast for them. He disarmed them both first and then it was down to what Eliot did best. A hitter. That’s what he was. That’s what he did.

 

Once they were down, he picked up their weapons and finished the job. He thought Sterling would like that little addition.

 

Eliot had planned on burning their bodies in hopes that it would help hinder the reincarnation process. There was something that he wanted from each of them beforehand. With his knife he cut out each of their hearts and set them aside. He set fire to their bodies, grabbed the hearts, and got out of the way. The demons could take over from here.

 

Sterling would be here soon to collect their ashes. He had apparently set up some sort of cage similar to what Lucifer was trapped in. Eliot wasn’t really sure how that worked. Eliot wasn’t even sure how he had a body in Hell even though there was still a body topside in a grave somewhere. Eliot never bothered asking Sterling. He honestly didn’t really care. Why make things more complicated than they were?

 

Eliot had considered burning the angel’s body too, but he decided to save it for Sterling instead. He was sure Sterling had something fun planned for it. Eliot would be glad to help out with that.

 

He held tight to the hearts. He still didn’t know if he was going to stay here or go back with Sterling. So the hearts would either be a parting gift or a gift of… love, he supposed. 

 

He didn’t have long to make that decision. He could see Sterling heading his way.

 

And in that instant, he knew exactly what he wanted to do.

 

 

Crowley had to wait in Hell for Eliot to do his job. He couldn’t watch. He didn’t want the Winchesters to suspect anything. 

 

He wasn’t worried. If anyone could get the job done, it was Eliot.

 

He had given Eliot his angel-killing blade too. He had hoped that Castiel would be with the Winchesters. He hoped things would be easy for Eliot. He needed Eliot to succeed.

 

What a relief it would be to finally be rid of them. To know that whatever he did in the future; it wouldn’t be thwarted by those bloody Winchesters. To finally be free of their constant attention, which actually wouldn’t have been so bad if one of them had been even remotely interested in having a bit of fun. Especially the larger one.

 

Crowley had no idea what he was going to do if Eliot decided to stay topside. He could still see Eliot, just the way he had when he had played Sterling, but would Eliot still want to see him? He had never liked him as Sterling. It wouldn’t be the same anyway. Crowley would much prefer if Eliot stayed here with him.

 

One of the demons that Crowley had sent with Eliot approached him. 

 

“Eliot has been successful, sir.”

 

Crowley didn’t stick around to hear anything else the demon had to say. He had to see it for himself. Was it true? Were the Winchesters finally gone?

 

Crowley looked on from a distance at first. Eliot was standing away from the burning bodies. The demons that Crowley had sent with him were gathered around the bodies. They were all still alive.

 

Eliot had indeed been very successful. The Winchesters were dead. This time Crowley intended to see that it was permanent. 

 

Finally.

 

He watched as their bodies burned to a crisp. He knew he had been right to recruit Eliot for the task. 

 

He walked up to Eliot who was smirking, his hands behind his back.

 

“What are you so happy about? A job well done? Can’t be. It isn’t as if it would be the first time.”

 

“I thought you might enjoy these, Crowley,” Eliot said, bringing his hands out from behind his back and holding them out towards Crowley.

 

Crowley was left speechless. In each of Eliot’s palms was a heart. Two hearts, two Winchesters. That was a gift like no other. And Eliot had called him Crowley instead of Sterling.

 

He moved forward and reached out for the hearts, but stopped.

 

“What’s wrong?” Eliot asked.

 

“Is this a parting gift?”

 

Eliot frowned at him. “Did you miss the part where I actually called you Crowley?”

 

“So you’re staying with me then?”

 

Eliot snorted. “You’re such an idiot.” He moved closer to Crowley and pressed their lips together, keeping his arms out to the side so he would smash the Winchesters’ hearts. Crowley wrapped his arms around Eliot and whisked them off to his place. 

 

Their place.

 

He broke the kiss so he could take the hearts from Eliot and set them on his dresser. As soon as they were out of his hands Eliot pulled him back into a kiss. Crowley pushed him backwards towards the bed and they both fell onto it. They took that moment to quickly divest themselves of their clothing so that there was just skin against skin.

 

All the times that Crowley had imagined this he had always pictured that things would be a lot rougher. Not that it mattered. He was just as happy doing this with Eliot as well. 

 

Crowley took his time even though they had the whole of eternity for this. He kissed his way down Eliot’s body. He paused to tease Eliot’s nipples, but Eliot wasn’t particularly sensitive there so he didn’t bother staying there for long. Instead he made his way further down Eliot’s body until he was hovering over Eliot’s dick. He looked up at Eliot, who was watching him intently, and licked his lips and waited. Eliot didn’t beg. One day Crowley would take time to tie Eliot down and make him beg. It would be the sweetest thing. That could wait though.

 

He flicked his tongue out to give Eliot a lick. Eliot let out a hiss and Crowley chuckled and licked him again. He wasn’t going to make Eliot beg right now, but that didn’t mean he couldn’t tease him. He continued licking at Eliot, Eliot growing more and more restless but nowhere near the point of begging.

 

Finally Crowley took Eliot fully into his mouth. It had been a while since he had done this. Being the King of Hell didn’t really leave time for pleasures like this. He had missed this and what was even better was that he loved the way that Eliot tasted. He loved everything about Eliot.

 

He brought Eliot to the edge but didn’t take him over. He moved even further down Eliot’s body instead, pushing Eliot’s knees back to his chest so that Eliot was completely exposed to him. He licked Eliot’s hole, loving the sounds that Eliot was making. He pushed the tip of his tongue into Eliot as Eliot’s muscles relaxed. Eliot let out a deep, guttural groan that Crowley could feel on his tongue.

 

He pulled away from Eliot because he was in danger of coming already. He moved back up Eliot’s body and ran his finger along the collar that Crowley had put around Eliot’s neck. Eliot swallowed hard.

 

“You like it, don’t you.”

 

Eliot licked his lips and suddenly Crowley found himself flat on his back, Eliot pinning him to the bed. “Your turn,” Eliot growled. 

 

Eliot took even longer exploring than Crowley had. Eliot had never been with another man so Crowley wasn’t really all that surprised. 

 

Crowley’s nipples were more sensitive than Eliot’s and Eliot took advantage of that, teasing them to pebbled peaks, sucking them, biting them and then soothing them with gentle licks. Crowley hadn’t been with anyone so attentive to him in such a long time. It was nice. He had missed this.

 

Slowly, ever so slowly, Eliot moved down Crowley’s body to take him into his mouth. Crowley gripped Eliot’s hair in his hand, not guiding Eliot, but wanting that extra bit of contact. He was once again close to coming though so he moved his hand down to Eliot’s collar and tugged. Eliot moved back up his body and Crowley flipped them. He didn’t give Eliot a chance to even realize what had just happened before he was pushing a lube-slicked finger into him. Eliot gasped but then let out a groan. Crowley had always known that Eliot would love to bottom.

 

Since it was Eliot’s first time doing this he let Eliot adjust to how it felt before sliding a second finger in. He crooked his fingers in just the right spot and felt a warm glow of satisfaction at the noise that came out of Eliot’s mouth. Something Eliot would no doubt deny later.

 

He made sure Eliot’s eyes were on him as he slicked himself up. He eased himself into Eliot giving him just enough time to adjust before he began thrusting, a fast and brutal pace. Eliot cursed and grunted beneath him but meeting every one of Crowley’s thrusts. Eliot’s fingers dug into his shoulders hard enough to bruise a mortal person.

 

Eliot came, without being touched; Crowley’s name a growl on his lips. Hearing his name like that brought on Crowley’s own orgasm. He rolled off of Eliot and collapsed onto the bed next to him. Eliot stretched and purred. 

 

Crowley chuckled. “Just give me a minute to rest, darling, and we can do that again.”

 

Eliot rolled onto his side and bit Crowley’s shoulder. “A whole minute? Are you telling me you can’t keep up with me?”

 

“Are you telling me you’re ready to go again?”

 

Eliot rolled on top of him and straddled him. He leaned down and kissed Crowley’s jaw. “Let’s see if you can keep up, darlin’.”

 

Crowley shuddered and pulled Eliot in for a kiss.

 

They didn’t stop until they were both sated, collapsing together in a heap on the bed in exhaustion, Eliot’s head pillowed on Crowley’s shoulder.

 

“You are going to make an excellent second in command, Eliot.”

 

Eliot lifted his head to look at Crowley. “Has that been your plan this entire time?”

 

“Since I knew you would wind up here, yes.”

 

“And you didn’t tell me because?”

 

“I needed to make sure you would fit in down here. That you could be more like me.”

 

“I worried about that, you know. I was worried that I would lose what remained of my humanity. I wasn’t sure if I was going to stay because of that. I didn’t know if it would be worth it.”

 

“But you stayed.”

 

“I hadn’t actually decided anything until I saw you walking towards me earlier.”

 

“So those hearts could have been a parting gift? Figures.”

 

“They weren’t though. Isn’t that what’s important?”

 

“I don’t know. We’ll see.”

 

Eliot rolled on top of him. “That sounded like a challenge, Crowley.”

 

“I knew you wouldn’t be able to resist.”

 

Eliot grinned. “I think I’m going to like being your second in command. What exactly am I going to do though?”

 

“You’ve shadowed me often enough. You’re going to be helping me do that. Other than that, whatever you want.”

 

“So I still have a free reign of Hell?”

 

“That you do.”

 

Eliot fingered his collar. “So I guess that means I need to keep this on.”

 

Crowley felt a pang of disappointment. He had been so sure earlier that Eliot actually liked the collar. “Don’t you like it?”

 

Eliot worried his lower lip. So that’s what it was. Eliot liked the collar; he just didn’t want to admit it. 

 

“You should just admit it, darling. It’s just you and me and I would definitely love if you wanted to keep that on.”

 

Eliot nodded. “I do.”

 

“Good.”

 

“So now that I’ve decided to stay down here am I going to turn into a demon?”

 

“Oh no, love. You will definitely be staying human.”

 

“And are you going to show me just how happy you are that I decided to stay with you?”

 

“Didn’t I already do that? Are you telling me that it wasn’t obvious? I’m going to put you on the rack myself, you insufferable excuse for a human being.”

 

Eliot laughed and rolled off of Crowley and onto his back. 

 

Eliot had laughed. He had actually laughed. Crowley was pretty sure he had never heard that before. He had wondered if Eliot had even been capable of it. Crowley didn’t laugh often himself, but he knew he could at least.

 

“It’s nice to hear you laugh.”

 

“Is it as nice as you hearing me call you Crowley?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

 

“Don’t think I didn’t notice what it did to you the first time I called you that.”

 

“I think you’re imagining things.”

 

Of course it had had an affect on him. Crowley was the name that everyone knew him by. As far as all people, and demons, and angels, were concerned, he was Crowley. Crowley was who he was. And Eliot had continued to refuse to call him that until earlier that day. Crowley liked the way his name sounded rolling off of Eliot’s lips. What did one expect when Crowley had had an interest in Eliot for quite some time.

 

"Deny it all you want, Crowley,” Eliot growled. “I know better.”

 

Crowley rolled onto his side and bit Eliot’s shoulder. Hard.

 

“What the hell was that for?”

 

“For being an insufferable know it all.”

 

“So you think I’m an insufferable human being and an insufferable know it all? Good to know.”

 

“Do you ever stop?”

 

“Do you really want me to?”

 

“No, I suppose I don’t.”

 

“It would be too boring for you if I suddenly stopped giving you a hard time and obeyed your every command.”

 

“You just think you’re so smart, don’t you.”

 

Eliot smiled and stretched, showing off his body for Crowley, even if he hadn’t intended on it.

 

“My, my. You do make a very delectable Queen of Hell.”

 

Eliot stilled as the words sank in. He slowly pulled up into a sitting position and glared down at Crowley.

 

“What did you just say?”

 

“That you’re delectable?” Crowley inquired innocently.

 

“Crowley,” Eliot growled.

 

Crowley sighed. “Fine. I said you’re the Queen of Hell.”

 

“Queen?”

 

Crowley shrugged.

 

Eliot straddled him again, his hands resting on Crowley’s shoulders. “I have an idea. How about in front of your little minions you can use that, but here, when it’s just you and me and I’m making you scream, you call me King.”

 

Crowley chuckled and grasped Eliot’s hips. “Oh I was definitely right when I decided I wanted you as my second in command.”

 

Eliot grinned and leaned down. “Glad I could be of service.”

 

“Could you have picked something more boring to do?”

 

“What’s wrong with fishing?”

 

“All you do is sit here.”

 

“Well that’s the point. How can you not be enjoying this? Do I even want to know what you’d rather be doing?”

 

“It’s very easy to not be enjoying this. And I’d rather be in a five star hotel getting room service and not letting you out of bed.”

 

Crowley had growled that last part in his ear and though Eliot wasn’t prone to blushing, that comment very nearly did it. He cleared his throat but he didn’t say anything. Crowley nipped his ear, sending shivers down his spine. “Eliot, darling. I know you’d much rather be doing that. Why don’t you put this fishing equipment away and come with me.”

 

Eliot shook his head. “No. We’re out here fishing and this is where we’re going to stay.”

 

Crowley lightly ran a finger along Eliot’s neck, right above Eliot’s collar. “I’ll do all those things that you’re oh so fond of.”

 

Eliot snorted. “I like it all. You can’t tempt me with anything special.”

 

Crowley chuckled; warm breath tickling Eliot’s neck. Eliot managed to not squirm, but it was difficult. Too difficult. It was ridiculous that Crowley had such an effect on him. Crowley whispered all the filthy things he would do to Eliot once he got him in that hotel room.

 

Eliot threw his fishing rod on the deck. Someone else could have it for all he cared. There were more important things he could be doing right now. There were way more fun things he could be doing right now.

 

For once, Crowley was right.

 

It’s possible that Crowley was always right, but Eliot would never tell him that.


End file.
